


【CRISIS/草莓之夜】【稻见/菊田】Only Once

by Lyannsu



Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV), Strawberry Night | ストロベリーナイト
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyannsu/pseuds/Lyannsu
Summary: 稻见朗在酒吧里遇到了一个长得很像田丸三郎的人，并把他带回了家（有真·稻田组和菊田/姬川提及）
Relationships: 稻见朗/菊田和男
Kudos: 8





	【CRISIS/草莓之夜】【稻见/菊田】Only Once

稻见耷拉着肩膀晃进酒吧，一进门就有气无力地摊在了座位上。正在擦拭杯子的酒保抬起眼皮扫了他一眼，端出一杯威士忌：“今天过得不太顺？”

“何止是不太顺。”稻见端起杯子一口喝掉大半，想起田丸拒绝自己表白时的神情和动作，情绪越发低落下去，“糟糕透了。”

酒保了然地点点头，端给他第二杯。稻见仍旧是鲸吞的气势，咽下最后一口才皱起眉：“喂，怎么是姜汁汽水？”

“你躺下了我可搬不动。”酒保把装着汽水的瓶子往他面前一放，坐回去继续擦杯子，随手指了指角落，“顺便一提，那边还有一位失恋了跑来买醉的客人，我还指望着你待会儿能搭把手。”

“不是吧，连你也对我这么绝情？”稻见呻吟一声，低下头用前额将吧台磕得砰砰响，酒保仍然不为所动，只是提醒他吧台造价不菲。最后稻见只好哼哼唧唧抬起脑袋，伸长了胳膊去捞瓶子，边给自己倒汽水边嘟哝着转过头看向角落：“今天是什么圣之失恋日——” 

剩下的话梗在喉咙里，稻见死死盯着那人的侧脸，握着瓶子的手捏到指尖发白。刚才喝下去的威士忌似乎着了火，熏熏扰扰的炽热酒气顺着血管窜进大脑，激起一片摇曳旋转的火光。

察觉到稻见的视线，那人回过头来，迷离的眼神瞬间变得警醒，肩背挺直，带着强烈审视意味的目光在稻见身上一寸一寸扫过，最后沿着吧台的木纹收回，变成不易察觉的浅淡笑意。

“洒了。”他转回头之前朝稻见眨了眨眼。

“嗯？哦哦。”有什么开关被按了下去，脑海中喷涌的血色垂落下来，沿着每一条思绪缓慢流淌。稻见轻轻放下几乎被倒空了一半的汽水，无视了酒保用力比划的各种不文明手势，自顾自整了整衣袖，走过去保持着不远不近的距离重新落座：“一个人来？”

“嗯哼。”短短的鼻音，结尾有个微妙的上扬。

“嗯哼。”稻见不由得笑了起来，干燥之意从舌尖蔓延到喉咙。他眯了眯眼，慢慢凑过去，就着对方的手喝了口酒，含在口中一点点咽下。

对方用手背撑住脸颊，像只猫头鹰一样歪着头看他，一只骨节分明的手按上稻见的喉结，稍微加了点力，指尖随着曲线一同起伏。后者恍若未觉，只是凝视着那双微微垂下的黑色眼睛。这张脸极度熟悉，又极度陌生，从轮廓到神韵都让他错觉见到了年轻的田丸三郎，却是实实在在属于另一个从未与他有过交集的人。

窒息的感觉渐渐涌了上来，稻见环住那只正在进行某种谋杀尝试的手，想了想，决定还是单刀直入：“去你家还是我家？”

“嗯……你家。”另一个版本的田丸三郎露出了微笑。  
=====================

被人略显粗暴地拽着进门、摔在墙上死死压制住时，菊田才想起自己连这人的名字都没有询问，也没有告诉他自己的。他仰起头，深深吸了口气，试探着动了动被压在头顶的手臂，立刻被一口咬住了颈间的皮肉。尖利的犬齿沿着颈动脉的走向来回划动，菊田压下本能的颤抖，望着天花板，笑声有些模糊：“喂，你这家伙属狗的吗？” 

埋首在他身上的人从鼻腔里发出一声哼笑：“也许吧。”像是为了挑衅，一连串夹杂着啃咬的吮吻顺着下颌移至耳垂，湿热纠缠的麻痒感让菊田抽了口凉气，忍不住缩了缩：“等……嗯……别留下印子……”不小心漏出的呻吟让他双颊发热。

“唔，很纯情，我喜欢。”一本正经地说着轻浮的话，稻见暂时抬起头，同时脚步一错，闪开对方踢过来的腿后重新压上去，“那么这位纯情的——让我猜猜，警察先生？愿意告诉我你的名字吗？”

“不如你先说你的，这位自诩放浪的——让我猜猜，前自卫队成员，现爱咬人先生？”菊田用相同的口气回敬道。

“有些人明明被我咬得很开心呐，干嘛这么一副口嫌体正直的样子？”稻见盯着菊田在昏暗室内都清晰可辨的通红耳朵，没忍住凑过去留下一个绝对会在第二天显出来的牙印，“稻见。”他故意对着菊田的耳孔用气声说话，满意地看着对方难耐地闭了闭眼。

“还以为会是佐藤什么的……啊！都说了别留下印子！”菊田有点气急败坏地挣扎了两下，接着更加气急败坏地发现自己的反抗意志并不那么坚决。他抿着嘴唇平复了一会儿，再开口时声音有些暗哑：“菊田。”

“原来是菊田警官——”稻见的声音拖得长长的，故意顶了顶胯，让两人已经兴奋起来的器官隔着薄薄的两层布料挤在一起，“假如，只是假如，待会儿有什么服务不周的地方，可不要因此而逮捕我啊。”

菊田被他的动作弄得呼吸紊乱，闻言仍然坚持着扯出一个假笑：“这件事也不是不能商量……但你要是继续连衣服都不脱趴在我身上磨蹭，可就说不准了。”

“需要提高工作效率，收到。”稻见再次一本正经地回答，放开了菊田的手臂，正想俯下身去亲吻他，却被推开了。菊田的小臂上还带着被抓握出来的指印，坚定地横抵在稻见的锁骨处。

“不接吻。”他盯着自己的手，一字一顿慢慢地说。

从这个角度看去，菊田的睫毛正在轻颤。稻见歪了歪头，索性扳住他的肩膀，用力一旋，带着两人一起扑在床上。菊田毫无疑问是被按在下面的那个，稻见扯着他的领带，逼得他不得不欠起身来对视：“其实，比起接吻不接吻，我更介意被人叫错名字。”

雨中摇晃的车身在眼前一闪而过，菊田嗤笑一声，用两根手指挑散了领带，重新倒回床上：“彼此彼此，稻见先生。”

有些事虽然在说出口前就心知肚明，真正宣诸于言仍旧让形势产生了不一样的变化。仿佛是什么束缚被打破，两人的动作不约而同激烈起来，菊田没什么耐心地直接将稻见的衬衫扣子扯飞了一半，双手环着他的的脖子硬是将人拽下来，在肩头狠狠咬了一口。稻见一声怪叫，报复性地加快速度抽出菊田的皮带，连带将对方下半身剥得干干净净。菊田配合着他蹬开那些碍事的布料，正想将上半身的衣服也一并脱掉，被稻见拦住了：“衬衫留着。”

“变态。”菊田脸上挂着懒散戏谑的笑意，索性不再动弹，枕着手臂欣赏稻见的脱衣秀。后者迎着他的目光甩开最后一件衣服后颇为戏剧地张开双臂，吹了声口哨：“这时候是不是该问一句，‘满意你所看到的吗？’”

“满意怎样？不满意又怎样？”

“不怎样，大概是被我干到哭出来和哭不出来的区别。”稻见俯身，将菊田整个人笼罩在身下。

“嗬，口气真大。”

强忍着从尾椎窜起的战栗感，菊田一边回嘴，一边忍不住有点庆幸还好现在自己躺在床上，尽管被稻见这个体格比他大了一圈的家伙压制得死死的，但相比之下，因为对方一句话而站不稳地塌下腰更加丢人一些。话音刚落，亲吻再次落了下来，菊田条件反射地动了动，下意识握紧拳头。

稻见将嘴唇贴在先前留下的痕迹上，舌尖绕着还未平复的齿痕来回打转，等菊田稍稍放松时立刻亮出牙齿，让对方重新紧绷起来。他承认自己这么做有些恶质，那又怎么样呢，每一丝肢体语言都在高喊着拒绝却非要跟着他回家的家伙本来也不值得太温柔的对待。稻见的手顺着菊田的身体线条抚摸，在胸口停顿了一下，立刻感到菊田整个人都僵硬了。

“放松。”他敷衍着哄了一句，干脆低下头，隔着衬衫舔弄那两个挺立的肉粒。白色的布料很快就湿透了，底下的红色若隐若现，显得诱人至极，稻见脑海中却浮现出了田丸的样子。田丸穿着白衬衫，坐在从背后投下的阳光中安静地读书，田丸将袖子卷到肘部，修长的手指提着西装外套的领子轻轻抖动，田丸一脸严肃地跟他击掌猜拳，田丸因为他讲的并不好笑的笑话露出笑容，田丸的视线和手掌一起紧紧抓着他，田丸说不会让他死在自己的前面。

田丸对他说“不”。

稻见沉默着抚上菊田的性器，半勃的器官在他手里跳动了一下，几乎是立刻就硬了。出于某种直觉，他能感受得到菊田在期待一场与理智完全相悖的毁灭，他自己也相去不远。既然灯塔只肯矗立在遥远的夜色中，那么今夜就在礁石上栖身吧。

嘴唇仍然在缓慢地亲吻着，一点点留下吻痕和湿迹，手上的动作却是完全相反的粗暴。菊田的手指抓挠着床单，逐渐发出断断续续的呻吟，巨大的感官洪流结合着姗姗来迟的醉意，让他神色茫然，双目失去了焦点。他在模糊的视野中望着灰色的天花板，想起了姬川。当她倚躺在座椅上，裸露的肌肤与皮质紧紧相贴时，也会露出这样的神情，透过天窗看向饱含着雨滴的灰色云层吗？

走神间，下腹处的手掌毫无预兆地撤走，截然不同的湿热感裹了上来。“呃！……你不用……”菊田弓起身，艰难地挤出半句话，随即被一记重重的吮吸刺激得失去力气，一时间只能浑身瘫软地躺在那里，脑海中一片空白。稻见暂时吐出嘴里的性器，噙着轻佻的笑意爬上来，轻轻吻了吻菊田格外湿润的眼睛：“怎么，这就受不了了？”

菊田红着眼眶瞪着他不说话，于是稻见挑挑眉，重新回去继续之前的工作。他用舌尖来回扫刷顶端的沟壑，间或用犬齿沿着凸起的血管轻轻刮擦，不消一会儿菊田就忍无可忍了。被评价为纯情的警察先生勉强抬起手，推了推稻见的肩膀：“可以了……我快……”声音里甚至隐约带上了泣音。

捉住那只手按回床上，稻见抬起眼，凝视着那张熟悉又陌生的脸上露出他曾只在梦中见过的意乱情迷，忽然感觉意兴阑珊。他松开嘴，探身从床头柜中翻出润滑剂，干脆利索地把人翻了个身。

“虽然现在才问有点晚了，不过……”稻见把润滑剂在手指上涂开，抵进菊田腿间的时候不意外地看到对方抖了一下，“第一次做这个？”

“是。很介意？”菊田没有回头。

“不介意，只是感慨一下你的勇气。”稻见将手指慢慢推了进去，菊田咬着牙绷紧了脊背，两片显得过于单薄的肩胛骨将衬衫布料推挤在一起，借着窗外的月色形成了格外色情的光影。稻见没有多做停留，确认菊田适应后立刻开始加入第二根手指，却听到对方在此时开口。

“如果我真的有勇气，就不会出现在你的床上了。”

对天发誓稻见不是故意要笑的，但他不仅笑了，还笑得浑身发抖，连手头的动作都差点继续不下去。菊田侧过脸面无表情地看他，作势要起身，稻见赶紧举手投降：“别误会别误会。”他仍然有点抑制不住自己的笑意，颤抖顺着两人紧贴的皮肤传递过去，“只是觉得……果然是彼此彼此啊，菊田先生。”

话音落下，又一次不约而同地，两个人都沉默了。稻见叹了口气，拿起剩余的润滑剂直接涂在自己下身，而后抵在入口处开始一点点挺进。菊田发出不适的声音，冷汗顺着发尾淌下，双腿却张得更开，努力放松自己。那根正在进入的性器尺寸过于可观，菊田急促地吸着气，等稻见终于将顶端送进来时忍无可忍地捶了一下床：“……不至于连润滑都舍不得多用吧？”

“当然不至于，只是觉得你可能喜欢疼一点的——”稻见带着些许不耐烦咂咂嘴，不由分说扣住菊田的胯骨猛地直推到底。菊田猝不及防发出一声痛叫，恼怒地撑起上半身，肘尖对准了稻见肋下。但后背位着实过于吃亏，他的攻击被稻见单手接住扭在背后，顺带着被按住后脑，整张脸都埋进了床单：“——或者说你喜欢被强迫？”

菊田挣扎了一下，似乎还说了些什么，稻见统统不予理会。在酒精和情绪的双重作用下，菊田的身体内部格外火热，在稻见每一次抽动时紧紧地裹上来，似乎是要用这种方式让他缴械投降。理所应当地，稻见对此毫无意见，并且颇为受用。考虑到不论是第一次跟男人上床还是第一次做下面的那个，菊田的感知都有些过分敏锐了，稻见不觉得他能禁得住自己火力全开的状态，因而没有费心去找他的敏感点，速度也保持在不快不慢的地步。饶是如此，不消一会儿，菊田的耳廓和后颈都红得仿佛要滴血，略显瘦削的脊背满是汗水，将衬衫黏在身上，因衣料卷起而裸露在外的腰部软软地塌下，手臂也失去了力气。

这副样子比之前口嫌体正直的架势顺眼许多，稻见放松了些许，保持着恒定的节奏一下一下地操弄。菊田像是终于耗尽了最后一丝体力，在某次稻见擦过那一簇敏感的神经丛时软软地陷进了床垫，连呻吟都没力气，只有断断续续的喘息声。如此状态持续了一会儿，稻见却又觉得无聊起来。他一向喜欢热情的床伴，两人在床笫之间痛痛快快地来一场保质期仅限今晚的性爱，第二天忘掉过去迎接新的生活，不像菊田，开始表现得像只想不开找刺激结果把自己搞到应激的刺猬，现在则像只终于明白发生了什么遂开始装失忆的刺猬，而稻见非但不能扮演那只一口咬住刺猬肚子的狐狸，还得假装自己是个偶尔野性流露但脖子上始终拴着项圈的犬科动物。

假如这里躺着的是田丸……稻见恼火地掐断了思绪。他绷着脸松开压制，草草发泄完毕，想帮菊田解决时才发现对方早就高潮过了，看样子就是在他刚进入不久的时候。不应期感官过载的滋味绝不好受，想起菊田软塌塌地趴在床上的样子，稻见感觉自己的头都大了。他趴到菊田身边，抱着一丝担心强行把对方的脸抬起来，却出乎意料地看到了一双冷静的眼睛。

菊田慢慢地撑起自己，翻身下床。他的手臂有些发抖，手指也不太灵活，抻了好几次才把已经彻底没法看的衬衫抻得板正了一点。先前激动时两人的衣服混在一起扔得到处都是，菊田姿势别扭地蹲下，来回翻找了好几遍，最后还是缺了只袜子。最后他光着左脚穿上了皮鞋。

稻见躺在床上背对着门口。虎头蛇尾，不折不扣的灾难。事实证明相似的面孔除了让他一再回忆起真正的田丸和随之而来的挫败，并不能带给他哪怕一丝一毫真正的慰藉。那么菊田呢？稻见如此想着，听见菊田的回答之后才发觉自己问出了声。

“我试着去体会她的感受。”菊田背对着他站在门前，“一时冲动也好，在那样的形势下被强迫也好……如果不是发自内心的意愿，根本不会……” 他的声音倏然停止。门扇晃动，空气中只剩下逐渐远去的脚步声，很快也消失了。

稻见一动不动，做好了失眠的准备。然而睡眠来得无知无觉，他保持着入睡前的姿势，一夜无梦。

END

一个不负责任的小番外：

公安与搜查一课因故合作，姬川班和特搜班在总厅会面了。

稻见盯着菊田背后的墙，间或心虚地看一眼田丸；菊田盯着稻见背后的柱子，间或心虚地看一眼姬川。姬川盯着田丸，间或看看菊田；田丸看了看菊田，面无表情。

余下吃瓜群众都在感慨田丸和菊田的相似，只有樫井抽了抽鼻子，看了看稻见和菊田，又看了看田丸，表情逐渐惊恐。

“你们————” 

剩下的两位特搜班成员在电光石火之间领悟了什么，跟着惊恐起来。

大山使出全身力气踩在樫井脚背上，成功把他的话踩回了肚子里。

“事不宜迟，来讨论一下这次的任务吧！”吉永威严的嗓门盖过了樫井的惨叫。


End file.
